


Close shave

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Siblings, mycroft being a nice person!, sherlock not doing so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 42 in the "Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers" series.</p><p>50 random snapshots, chronological but not one-per-year, showing their relationship developments and its ups and downs (no slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close shave

He couldn't shut it off. 

The sight; the smell; the horror.

Faces mangled and bloody. Small, innocent faces.  
Sherlock closed his eyes uselessly against the onslaught of images rushing through his head.  
He groaned loudly, jumping back up from the sofa and pacing across his small living area.

"This is too much." he shouted, at nothing in particular. He needed to make it go away. Make it stop. Make it all stop. He tried and failed to delete it. It needed something else; something more... potent.

A knock on the door startled him, making him shake his head to bring himself back to reality. The knock came again, and he let out a long breath to compose himself before answering.

"I thought you might need something to eat."

Mycroft spoke with a knowing look. Knowing that Sherlock hadn't eaten during the past 4 days and knowing what he had dealt with and the horrors he was probably trying to delete.  
He handed three tubs of take-away over and entered his brother's flat.

They would eat together tonight, and Mycroft would ensure that his brother was OK.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually written all of these now!!  
> Yay!!


End file.
